Clair de Lune
by wabada
Summary: J'ai adoré cette fic ,et j'ai envie de vous enfaire profiter .Si l'auteur se reconnait ,peut-elle m'écrire ? ah ,reviewez si vous la trouvez aussi bien que moi .


Note de l'auteur :   
La vie de Remus J. Lupin, en forme de poésie libre, depuis la morsure jusqu'à son départ de Poudlard après que Snape eut dit à toutle monde qu'il est un loup-garou.   
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'adore écrire sur les Maraudeurs, et ils ne font même pas partie de ma liste de personnages favoris !   
Remus J. Lupin appartient à JKR. Mon Dieu, vous ne le saviez pas, ça, hein ? ::se cogne la tête contre le mur :: Ennuyeux. Pourquoi est-ce-que les Disclaimers ont-ils acquis cette fâcheuse tendance à résister toujours à toute tentative de les rendre originaux ?   
  
  
Eclat de Lune   
Par Le Chat Noir   
  
Un enfant aux cheveux sales pleurant dans les bois,   
Couché sur le sol humide d'une forêt sans nom,   
Sous l'ombre sans rayon, du couvert des feuillages,   
Dans l'obscurité claire, d'une nuit de pleine lune.   
  
Sur le quai inconnu, devant le train magique,   
Les enfants se pressaient, un marchepied d'argent,   
Criant, riant, agitant les mouchoirs, d'adieu,   
Se tenait à l'écart, et contemplait l'avenir.   
  
Dans le dernier compartiment, seul, avec ses livres,   
Mordillant ses robes, et apprenant le sort,   
Sourd aux rires, aveugle au soleil, muet et larmes sèches,   
Un terme à sa vie, seule fin à ce malheur.   
  
La nuit, enfermé dans un cachot de bois,   
Assis sur un vieux lit, et contemplait le ciel,   
Voyant avec horreur, la pâleur à l'horizon,   
Précurseur de la mort, de son âme d'humain.   
  
Un seul rayon de lune, caressant la fenêtre,   
Translucide, brillant, de mille reflets d'argent,   
Lentement avançant, vers le rebord du lit,   
Et le premier contact, déchaînera les Enfers.   
  
Le monstre attend, tapi dans le noir,   
L'enfant le sait, frémit, et suit sa progression,   
Il arrive doucement, avec la lumière,   
Animal des ténèbres, vivant de par la lune.   
  
Le cri du loup vicieux dans la plaine oubliée,   
La plainte des origines primaires de l'animal,   
Venant de l'abîme, retournant à l'abîme,   
La soif du sang, la haine, et la rage de mort.   
  
Dents des flammes du fond, des royaumes de Pluton,   
Instinct sauvage des bêtes, cruauté d'un démon,   
Yeux brûlants d'une envie, d'un désir de tuer,   
Pour une seule nuit, chaque mois l'immonde joie.   
  
Le matin, ouvre un œil, se souvient du carnage,   
Souvenirs le hantant, et le mépris de soi,   
Observe les débris, des meubles et de son cœur,   
Les traces de griffes folles, sur les murs et son âme.   
  
Sourit à ses amis, qui ne peuvent comprendre,   
Retourne à ses leçons, à la soif d'apprendre,   
Caché derrière son masque, de froide sérénité,   
Un calme apparent, mais un tourment sans fin.   
  
Des yeux d'un gris trop sage, pour être percé à jour,   
Une couche de distance, de la réalité,   
Alors que seul, contre les rires du monde,   
Il comprend les horreurs, et supporte le mal.   
  
Les moqueries des autres, envers ceux de l'espèce,   
Gravait dans son âme, une haine indélébile,   
Pourquoi lui, le destin de l'injustice,   
Enfant face au idées, croyances, et préjudices.   
  
Le passé, inchangeable, inébranlable bourreau,   
Le présent, se déroule, devant ses yeux impuissants,   
L'avenir, un mystère, écrit des livres d'ombre,   
Vivre ou mourir, c'est l 'embarras du choix.   
  
Un soir, alors que, silencieux et tapi,   
Le monstre est aux aguêts, et scrute les ténèbres,   
Il entend des pas légers, venant vers lui,   
Se prépare à tuer, son esprit criant non.   
  
Mais la porte s'entrouvre, un gémissement s'ensuit,   
Personne dans le couloir, mais une odeur d'amis,   
Cligne des yeux, ne croit pas à la réalité,   
La liberté, enfin, curiosité d'enfant.   
  
Il se risqu'au dehors, suit le couloir sans fin,   
Qu'il connaît tellement bien, mais ne voit pas encore,   
Au clair de Lune, sous l'arbre glacé,   
Un cerf, un chien, un rat, l'attendait calmement.   
  
Reniflement méfiant, un regard de défi,   
Ils restaient immobiles, invitant à jouer,   
Le chien d'un noir de jais, s'avance en riant,   
D'un rire que seules, les bêtes peuvent comprendre.   
  
Un frottement de museau, la glace est brisée,   
Ils s'éloignent ensemble, vers de grandes aventures,   
Une amitié à vie, jurée sur l'innocence,   
Le sourire d'un enfant, mais pour combien de temps ?   
  
Une lettre à la main, debout devant le feu,   
Bouche entrouverte, toujours essayant,   
D'accepter les faits, yeux vagues et distants,   
La feuille tombe, légèrement, ainsi que les larmes.   
  
Ses mains tremblent dans la transe d'une douleur sans fond,   
Le visage mouillé, des larmes de savoir,   
Une vie maudite, dès le début, il aurait dû prévoir,   
Le destin l'abandonne, et il tombe sans espoir.   
  
Il tombe sans le vouloir, ne fait rien pour s'arrêter,   
Connaît l'inutilité, d'une guerre contre le sort,   
Et résigné sur sa vie, il lâche les amarres,   
Laissant de côté, les rêves de son passé.   
  
De nouveau, quinze années plus tard,   
Il retourne à l'endroit, des années de l'âge d'or,   
Endroit où, autrefois, il rit, aimât, souffrit,   
Années de son passé, consciencieusement enfouies.   
  
Devant le vieux château, défiant l'avenir,   
Il les autorise, pour une seconde seule,   
A se libérer, de leur prison de regret,   
Et à, pour une seule fois, se faire entendre.   
  
Les voix du passé, d'une confiance aveugle,   
Le bonheur d'être ensemble, amis d'entre amis,   
Lié par un pouvoir, une passion, un désir,   
Mais aussi quelque chose, de plus profond, destinés.   
  
Souriant amèrement, il regarde les enfants,   
Nouvelle génération, de jeunesse fleurissante,   
D'amitié, d'innocence, et de joie à perdre,   
Profitez, de la vie, il en est encore temps.   
  
Un fantôme du passé, s'avance, son cœur se brise,   
Il se souvient, maintenant, avec un coup au cœur,   
D'un jeune homme hardi, trahi par sa bravoure,   
Sa confiance en la vie, et son meilleur ami.   
  
Parchemin à la main, il regarde les lignes,   
Se tracer d'elles même, et les points se mouvant,   
Il se souvient des mains, qui dessinèrent ce plan,   
Et du but qu'il servit, pendant cinq années sans faillir.   
  
Dans le noir, de la cabane, il retrouva,   
Une fois encore, les odeurs d'autrefois,   
Sentit, le cerf, le rat, et, frémit, le chien, gémit,   
Comme le soir où ils vinrent, pour la première fois.   
  
Cette nuit, pleine lune, gobelet plein en main,   
Le plan des Maraudeurs, sous ses yeux, rêveurs,   
Cinq points de couleur vive, dans la cabane, au loin,   
Trois enfants, mais, de plus, Sirius et Peter.   
  
Est ce possible ? Celui qu'il croyait mort,   
Revivant, revenant de l'oubli, du monde,   
En un geste, baguette, cape et plan empochés,   
Courant dans la nuit, vers le site du drame.   
  
Ouvrant la porte, trouvant, son pire cauchemar,   
De l'autre côté, menaçant d'autres vies,   
Mais bientôt, la vérité, éclatant devant lui,   
Son monde construit fragilement, détruit une seconde fois.   
  
Le vrai traître exposé, tremblant à leur pieds,   
Quatre personnes, ébahies, et ne comprenant pas,   
La seule explication, cachée pour si longtemps,   
Enfin apparue, mais qui la croira ?   
  
La confirmation, de ses doutes et ses peurs,   
La ressuscitation, d'anciens liens d'amitié,   
Le passé, les souvenirs, la haine ressurgie,   
La vengeance, d'un ami, et la perte d'un autre.   
  
La victime a parlé, pour le coupable,   
L'ultime décision, sur le dos d'un enfant,   
La pitié, le mépris, pour on couard d'antan,   
Qui, pendant douze ans, se cachait en un rat.   
  
Mais, levant ses yeux au ciel, le loup commence,   
A revivre en son corps, et l'humain recule,   
Une crainte dans ses yeux, oublié du reste,   
Et le monstre en lui, lentement se révèle.   
  
Il ne se souvient, plus de la tâche qui l'attache,   
Ni des amis qui l'entourent, de l'avenir qui l'attend,   
Juste la familière, mais tellement étrange,   
Sensation, le démon se déchaîne.   
  
Et il se retrouve, animal de la Lune,   
En compagnie de ce, qu'il considère proie,   
Un ami d'autrefois, à ses côtés, aidant,   
Mais, il ne voit en lui, qu'un obstacle contre lui.   
  
La bataille qui s'ensuivit, n'est plus que floue en lui,   
Le sang, les morsures, les griffes de l'Enfer,   
Animal damné, et attaquant maudit,   
Sans pitié, d'un côté, et ménagé de l'autre.   
  
Fuite éperdue dans la forêt, l'ivresse de la liberté,   
Amis, enfants, et but oubliés pour un moment d'extase,   
Les branches bien connues, chaque ombre et chaque chemin,   
Il courait vers un lieu, inconnu de lui-même.   
  
Plus tard, dans sa chambre éclairée de torches,   
Il pliait ses habits, rapiécés, l'air sérieux,   
Dans une vieille valise, attachée de cordons,   
Il partait, pour toujours, quittant les tourments éternels.   
  
Assis sur le train de nouveau, dans ce même siège,   
Si cher à lui et regorgeant de rires d'adolescents,   
Il appuie sa tête contre la vitre, la pluie,   
Et ferme les yeux, tournant une page dans son histoire.   
  
Une histoire qu'il avait cru terminée, un jour,   
Treize années auparavant, mais continuant,   
Toujours, et il hésite à utiliser le pouvoir de la finir,   
Une histoire, jusqu'à la fin, rythmée par les rayons, et les éclats de Lune.   
  
  
Note de l'auteur : AAAHHHHH ! Je n'avais pas prévu quelque chose d'aussi long ! Dans Word, ça fait quatre pages et demi ! La poésie la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite ! J'ai aussi un cas de 'Writer's Block' -désolée, je ne sais pas comment traduire cela- sur « L'Enfant Sans Nom » alors, pardonnez-moi. N'empêche, j'aime bien ce poème. Contente que vous ayez été capables de la supporter jusqu'à la fin ! Reviewez ! S'il vous plaît ! 


End file.
